


Butchered

by BARALAIKA



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Amputation, Cyborgs, Gen, Guro, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Just having a little think about Adam Jensen being butchered for parts in a seedy Hengsha back-alley chop shop. ❤︎





	Butchered

Some heavy manages to get a dart in his face and Jensen’s body is flooded with sedatives, enough to take down a horse and keep it down– it buys enough time for them to get him back to the shop, throw him on the table, strap him down and get to work.  
  
The surgeon smokes while he works, stripping Jensen’s clothes and then scanning his augmentations with a rickety-looking handheld device.  
  
“ _Shit… these are military,”_ he muses, as he hooks the unlucky fucker beneath him up to a drip and gets feeding him anaesthetic and fluids.  
  
He starts with the small things. Adam’s implanted sunglasses. They’ll go nice on some gangster’s face, some swaggering big man. His eyes next. Those scanners will make a mercenary very happy. As a consolation prize, he wires some spare outdated cyber-eyes into Jensen’s empty sockets; that’ll do for him.  
  
But the more he digs, the more he finds. The CASIE aug comes out. He struggles with the infolink before realising it’s grafted in with his neural hub, then starts to raid the rest of his skull. Hacking augs, mostly, but they’re worth a little something. He stitches up Jensen’s face and head and looks down at the rest of his body.  
  
“ _Oi! I need another pair of hands in here!”  
_  
The heavy from the street comes down into the grimy lab, doesn’t wash his hands and arms.  
  
“ _Grab the arm and keep it still. Might need to flip him. Got it?”  
_  
 _“Yeah.”_  
  
It takes two of them to find all the rivets that hold Jensen’s arms in and more wrangling and pulling to detach it. They resolve to take off all his dermal armour, making it a complete vivisection; they peer in at his synthetic muscles, his heart, his lungs, all battery-operated. They can’t get them without killing him, but would it be more lucrative to ransom him back to his owners or sell him piece by piece? Or would the flesh houses want him?  
  
Nah. They couldn’t pay for all this, not in a thousand years.  
  
The other arm comes off. Then his legs.   
  
 _“Bag them up and send them to the boss. He gets first pick. Then let’s put this one in the cooler to wake up. We’ll work out what he’ll be good for.”_


End file.
